


Daddy

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Text to Smut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, text to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashtonis jealous of Sam and Marcel touching Calum smut  ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not revenge.

Ash: What are you doing?

Cal: You have eyes why don't you look?

Ash: Maybe there is a reason I'm asking you Calum.

Calum gulped reading the message. He was never called Calum unless he was in trouble.

Cal: I'm dancing with Sam and Marcel.

Ash: Oh so that's called dancing? I thought that was dry humping.

Calum didn't respond just slid his phone into his back pocket turning and thanking Michael and Luke for inviting him. Luke whined as Michael waved back. The red head waggled his eyebrows at Calum before taking the blonde to another room. Walking to where Ashton was resting against the wall he pushed off as he saw Calum walking towards him. Wrapping his hand around his arm dragging him from the party. Calum sighed wistfuly looking at the house with drunken idiots passed out and booming music knowing his night was going to be long. The drive home was tense and silent. When they got home Ashton turned off the car ripping out the key and walking into the warm house. Calum sat for a moment in the cold car before sliding out and walking into the house. As too as the warm air washed over him his back was colliding with the wall as the door slammed shut. Lips pressed against his neck sucking harshly at the tank skin. Calum's head fell back with a dull this as he felt Ashton's lips just below his ear.

"Have fun at the party?" Ashton asked tone to sweet to actually want to know. He ran his tongue along the shell of Calum's ear as he waited for a response. 

The younger boy knew it wasn't a good idea to push boundaries right now but why /not/?

"It was fun. I had a great time." Calum breathed out whispering when Ashton sucked on his sweet spot one large hand trailing down to palm his cock.

"I'll bet you did."

Calum's eyes snapped open (when did they close?) when he no longer felt Ashton's hot touch against his skin. The curly haired man was already to the stairs. The dark haired boy scrambled after him following down the hall and entering their bedroom.

"Clothes off." Was all Ashton said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Calum shed his shirt pants boxers socks and shoes folding the clothes neatly and putting the shoes by the door. He bit his lip as he felt Ashton's gaze on him. The older man took in his tan un marked skin and the aching member. Smirking he walked over to him gesturing to the bed. Calum scrambled onto the freshly made bed wrinkling the sheets. He sat patiently as Ashton set down the lube. "You know Cal I heard that if you blind fold your partner they are more likely to react. Should we test that theroy?" (Idk if that's true) "Yes Daddy." Ashton smiled at him grabbing a black bandana and covering his eyes. Calum felt helpless as he was blind folded. How long would this go on? Would he un cover his eyes later? Ashton laid him back against the sheets climbing the bed and straddling his hips. Leaning down he kissed Calum softly. The tan boy arms came up to circle around his neck fingers tangling into curly hair. Ashton slowly started to circle his hips against Calum's making him moan. The older boy slid his tongue along Calum's his hands braced on either side of his neck. He pulled back before leaning in and giving Calum several small pecks rolling his hips down harder. The younger man moaned arching his back slightly. Ashton smiled kissing as his jaw nipping at the skin. Moving down to the skin of his neck he sucked at his sweet spot liking the way Calum's breath hitched and how he whined when his hips stopped. Sucking a purple mark onto the flesh he felt Calum's fingers tighten in his curls. Grinning like a cat he moved down lower making Calum whimper as he pulled his hands away from his hair. He kissed at the collar bones mouthing wetly at them. "So who's better at grinding on you Cal me or Sam?" Ashton purred against his skin looking up even though Calum couldn't see him. "You!" Came the quick reply. "Are you just saying that?" "No Daddy I mean it I swear." Ashton groaned the name going straight to his dick. His mouth sealed over Calum's nipple swirling his tongue around it before pulling away slightly and blowing come air across the skin. Calum arched eyes squeezing shut and a shudder rolling through his body. Ashton watched this reaction doing the same to the other just to get the reaction again. He took the pads of his thumbs placing them on his nipples rubbing slow circles. Calum sucked on his bottom lip a pleased 'mmm' leaving his throat lifting into the touch. The older man rolled his hips up into Calum's causing him to moan this time. He leaned forward kissing the tan boy sucking on his tongue and mapping out Calum's mouth. Calum man's because even though he can see and Ashton is teasing the hell out of him he can't help but love the simple touches lighting his skin on fire. He arches further knowing it will do no good in making Ashton go faster. He wants to bring his arms up to circle around his neck but he /knows/ it will do him no good. Said boy kisses down his chest letting his hair trail over the skin too making Calum shudder a tiny giggle escaping his lips. (He would deny it of course.) Ashton skimmed his lips over Calum's throbbing member moving his hand to pin down Calum's hips. Kissing around the base he felt the coarse hair against his lips and chin as he teased Calum further. Wrapping a hand around the base he moved his hand slowly barley giving Calum any relief. Moving his lips to the smooth inner thighs he kissed at them biting at a spot then nibbling before swiping his tongue across the blooming mark. Calum's head tipped back against the mattress moans and sighs of Ashton's name falling from his lips. He closed his eyes because it felt so good to have his hand slowly jerking him and his lips /so close/ to where he wanted them but not quite there. Ashton finally took pity on him licking a stripe up the underside of his cock kitten licking at the tip. Sucking on the head he dipped his tongue into the slit before wrapping his lips around the tip all the way and swallowing his member down. Calum moaned loudly cursing his lick ti be blind folded. He wanted to open his eyes and /see/ Ashton. He groaned as the tip hit the back of his throat feeling him swallow. "Oh fuck Ash. Please." Ashton smiled around his mouthful bobbing his head and following his cheeks. Calum blushed as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. Ashton let go of his hip feeling him buck up into his mouth. Calum moaned hands clenching in the sheets teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he whimpered squeezing his eyes shut cunning into Ashton's mouth. The curly haired lads hand stroked at his inner thighs swallowing around him. Pulling off he kept pumping eyes running over his body admiring the marks and flush over the skin. Calum whined because the he was /so/ sensitive and the twinge of pain making the pleasure so much more /intense./ He whined trying to get his member away from Ashton's hand. The older man let go moving back up to his lips kissing him gently /unlike/ his hand. Calum circled his arms around Ashton's shoulders feeling his body against his. Ashton smiled into the kiss pulling back and moving into his spread legs. Circling the pad of his finder over the ring of muscle he watched it flutter. Lubing up his fingers he sodomy pushed in his finger watching as Calum whined panting and turning his head to the side hands fisting into the sheets rolling his hips down. His lips were parted as he moaned eyes staying closed and breath coming in short gasps. Ashton curled his finger lining up the second and trusting the digits into him. Calum arched up a bit rolling his hips down crying out as Ashton's fingers brushed over his prostate. Ashton grinned curling his fingers and scissoring then lining up the third. Calum bit his lip little 'ahs' leaving him as Ashton's fingers just hit all the /right/ places. "Please Daddy. Please." "Don't worry babe I got you." Ashton pulled out his fingers wiping them on the sheets. Slicking up his cock and laying down on the bed after taking the bandana off of Calum's eyes. Calum filled over flopping onto his stomach. Looking at Ashton he realized he would have to like /work/ for this. Pulling himself up he saddled Ashton bracing his hands on his chest slowly sinking down throwing his head back. Ashton hands guided his hips slowly. He let his eyes slip closed for a moment just enjoying the pleasure and relief he was feeling. Calum panted intertwining their fingers and leaning down to kiss him. Ashton opened his mouth planting his feet on the mattress making Calum moan into his mouth. Rolling his hips up into the tan boy he watched as his head hung and he filled his hips down onto Ashton's before slowly rising up and slamming back down a high pitched moan leaving his lips. Bouncing onto Ashton's cock he groaned as pleasure started to ignite his veins. He rolled his hips thighs trembling as he fucked himself on Ashton. The older man groaned sitting up before pushing Calum onto his back spotting himself in between his legs. Pinning Calum's wrists above his head leaning down to kiss him snapping his hips into him. Calum moaned feeling heat pooling in his stomach. Ashton wrapped a hand around his member jerking him. Calum wriggled his wrists until Ashton them go and he brought them to tangle in curly hair crying out as he came. Ashton groaned resting his head against Calum's shoulder groaning as he released into him. Calum wanted heavily before looking at Ashton. "So I only dance with you then?"


End file.
